


Fragments - Sherlock

by Kaelyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Sherlock » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre : Humor  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Douche (Hermystic)  
> Nombre de mots : 94

* * *

« Et zut ! » ronchonne John.

« Qu'as-tu fais encore ? »

« Le paquet de farine a craqué. J'en ai plein le plan de travail. »

« Eh bien ramasse »

« Merci, je n'y avais pas pensé ! »

Le médecin continue à ronchonner en sortant la pelle et la balayette, puis ramasse. En voulant reposer la balayette sur le plan de travail, il tape dans ce qu'il reste du paquet, qui vient s'échouer sur sa tête.

« Non ! Merde à la fin ! Et toi ! Tu ne peux pas avoir une bonne idée, pour une fois ? »

« Que tu prennes une douche serait une bonne idée. »

* * *

 


	2. Cheminement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : cheminement (Haru-carnage)  
> Nombre de mots : 106

* * *

On disait de lui qu'il était un génie. On l'admirait ou on l'insultait. Mais ce n'était que des impressions de surface qui se transformaient en agacement ou en incompréhension lorsqu'on essayait de le connaître.

Mais pas Greg.

Lui, il l'admirait mais n'était pas béat pour autant.

Il était agacé par sa manière d'étaler ses connaissances mais ne fuyait pas.

Et maintenant que le policier avait un genou à terre, devant lui, avec une bague à la fois sobre et magnifique entre les mains, il sut pourquoi aucune autre personne ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Parce que tout ce qu'il avait à donner, Mycroft le donnerait à Gregory.

* * *

 


	3. Stupide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 18 mai 2018  
> Genre : romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : stupide (Julindy)  
> Nombre de mots : 109

* * *

"Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai tout essayé, Sherlock !  _Tout_  ! J'ai essayé d'être subtile, parce que tu détestes le vulgaire. J'ai essayé d'être clair, parce que tu ne comprends pas les sentiments. J'ai essayé de te rendre jaloux, mais tu n'as rien vu ! Je laisse tomber. Peut-être que je ne t'intéresse simplement pas. Mais tu aurais pu avoir la décence de me le dire plutôt que de me laisser me ridiculiser !"

"Une fois de plus, tu es stupide, John. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu m'aimais ?" rétorque le détective en le tirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 


End file.
